To Save Our Evil Country
by NatsuL0ver
Summary: Natsu is destined by Zeref to be the world's ticking bomb that only he can stop. He died putting a stop to it but Lucy and his friends didn't believe that he is dead and just transported to another world and what if he really is just transported to the world with a war. Find out. It's a NaLu story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't care if anyone read it I will finish it I'll update at least once a week but I want reviews favorites and follows**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was weak. I can't even make his wish come true actually It's not my fault it's his fault for wishing something that is impossible . HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY...now that he's gone? He's so stupid, then again I won't fall for him if he isn't, thinking only about the future, what about the present? He said that many people will be save just because of his stupid sacrifice, that we should be happy that a mwmber of our guild will be honored as the world of magic's hero! I mean WHAT THE HECK HE WILL BE A SACRIFICE,OUR NAKAMA (COMRADE),OUR TOMODACHI (FRIEND), OUR KAZOKU (FAMILY), WHO THE HELL WILL BE HAPPY IF THEY SAW THEIR OWN FRIEND, FAMILY AND COMRADE DIE IN FRONT OF THEIR TWO EYES IF THAT COULD BE THEM TO BE WITH DEATH'S HANDS?!

Actually to be honest I'm really proud of him. He's so young not even 50 percent of his dream is even fulfilled he got so many things to do and he manage to exchange all of that and his life just for this stupid world that is full of hatred and evil. Really all of that is true but still I can't blame him for what he did because if i'm put to his place I will also do it. This world may be evil but this evil world still has the best memories any man want to have. His last words, still ringing inside my head with his cute grin I can't forget it. The way he called my name and said " Luce, be happy okay don't cry or mourn and don't forget I'll always be with you no mater where you are and also I don't care of what you've become I'll love you always I promise." Then he vanishes to the red but as brigt as his light. I know he's still alive somewher none of us believe he's dead but some believe he may be alive but we will never reach him for he's so far. Natsu wherever you are promise me you won't run just wait we will be there and also I'll also love you always.


	2. Flashback

**Well I said that I wil only update on weekends well Iit's holiday so have fun and don't forget to review!**

It's a normal day at fairytail well if you call it normal. I'll rephrase it it's just the same day in fairytail fighting drinking it's all normal for them before Nab suddenly open the door sweating bullets, "Erza's back!" He screamed as if it's his last mission. They heard Heavy footsteps then they knew Erza is at the guild's door. Erza came in with a worried was confuses on hiw titania acts because everytime she comes to the guild she lectures everyone but now...She went to Natsu and Gray which is now acting like happy. "Natsu Gray I need your help once again" "What for Erza" Gray ask immediately."it's about tartaros"Erza answered "Didn't we destroyed tartaros"Natsu said joining the conversation. "Yes but tartaros has little hatchlings that wants to destroy us for taking down their leader" Erza said "If it's a fight they want it's a fight they'll get!" Natsu exclaimed "Let's get going shall we" Lucy said " At the train As usual Natsu gets motion the fight with 5 dark guilds all of them are exhausted. Then the thing they least want to see appeared... ZEREF..."Natsu Dragneel"Zeref mumbled Loudly " zeref, What do you want with me" Natsu said firmly " I don't need anything from you I'm just here to warn you with your age growing doom's getting near. When you saw me in tenrou I realize that you cannot kill me because of the love that lies within yojr heart. On the very same day I gave you a curse so strong that nobody can stop even I will not survive if this curse awakens within your body." Explained Zeref " I don't remember" Natsu said " I'll make you"Flashback"Natsu""Who are you and how do you know my name""Natsu Dragneel"" karyuuno tekken""Ahhhhh!." zeref screamed in pain sending a wave of black aura pushing back Natsu before touching him"Ahhhh!" It's Natsu's time to scream Flashback end"I thouht the magic was absorbed by my scarf""That's half true your scarf absorbed some of it that's why it will takelong time to activate the curseThe name of the curse is Owaarino Kyu the same curse that almost destroyed the world a long time ago"


	3. Owaarino kyu

"Owaarino kyu, the same spell that almost destroyed the world a long time ago"

Zeref then disappeared. We went home walking. We entered the guild and tell them what zeref told us. Of course expressions and opinions are visible.

"What do you mean Natsu has a curse that will destroy the world" Macao said

"Zeref told us that and the look on his face is so serious" Gray said "I know that curse owaarino kyu isn't it. I heard that a man has this curse 400 years ago. At first no one cares about this curse but after a year the eart starts crumbling and tsunamis and tornados Owaarino kyu, a very dark spell that once almost destroyed tne world. Noone has ever told anyone the name of the man just that he's a dragon slayer. The man that disappeared after the calamities happened. The one spell that can stop this curse is still unknown except for the man that stopped it." Levy said. " That's pretty scary isn't it, hey Levy can I Borrow the book where you read it"Natsu said that surprised everyone because Natsu never want to read a book. "Actually Natsu sure" Levy said handing the book. Page 63 Owaarino kyu " hey Natsu can you read this because I can't understand it I studied the language every language in this world but I can't understand it." Levy said. "Yeah I'll try" Natsu said

Levy opened the book and showed natsu the language. Natsu stared at it and starts reading it.

Akhir bumi akan menjadi akhir hal yang harus dihentikan bila kalung cahaya ditemukan menyentuhnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang Anda lihat untuk ini kutukan diangkat korban akan lenyap (english translation) Owaarino kyu shall be the end, it shall be stopped when the necklace of light is found touch it let your magic flow and say the words you see for this the curse is lifted but the victim will vanish with it. "I cant understand it" I lied but I lied because I can't risk them knowing it because if they knew that I will die they will stop me. "Hey Levy do you know the Necklace of light?" I continued "Yeah I heard that it belongs to the goddes of sun. It can eliminate all darkness but this necklace only follows its owner because when it was used by someone it will follow the user's command but in exchange for hos or her life. By the way Natsu, why do you want to know? " Levy said. " No reason I just want to know because I heard it when we fought the dark guilds" I said with a sad smile "Hey Natsu are you okay? " damn Lucy noticed " yeah I am" I lied again " you can stay at my house if you want" she waited for my reply but my answer just pierced through her heart.


End file.
